


logan loves his bby

by slowlymovingsnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Sexual Age Play, theyre all so cute its so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymovingsnail/pseuds/slowlymovingsnail
Summary: Logan is a protective parent over his baby.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	logan loves his bby

**Author's Note:**

> i never read over my work its a problem but correct me if theres any bad grammar or anythingaghsa

Patton sat on the floor, surrounded by soft toys and pillows. He was in baby space and, since he'd never regressed so young, Logan had become panicky. 

"Logan, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Roman questioned as Logan placed more pillows around the regressed side. "I simply don't want him to harm himself, he's clumsy enough as an adult, I'm not taking any risks." He replied simply. Roman just shrugged with a small 'fair enough' before heading into the kitchen. 

Patton was babbling to himself happily, sometimes picking up a stuffie and talking to it. His attention was caught by Steven Universe coming on. His favourite show! 

He squealed and clapped, obviously delighted. This sudden move caused him to fall back on the mass of pillows behind him, giving him a fright. Which, in turn, caused him to tear up and cry softly. 

Logan was immediately picking him up, shushing him and holding him close. If he was being honest, his heart had jumped out of his chest when he saw Patton fall back. 

He was /terrified/ of his baby getting hurt. Soon, Patton's crying ceased. After all, it was just a little fright. Logan was soon setting him back down into the nest of pillows and stuffies that had become the commons floor.

Patton was back to being wrapped up in the show, chewing on his dog stuffie's ear as he did. Logan tutted, replacing the ear with a paci which Patton gratefully accepted. 

When Virgil walked into the commons, he raised an eyebrow. "Lo? What's with the pillows?" He questioned, trying to get past all of them and get to the couch. 

"Well, Patton has regressed to a younger mindset than on avalan- average. So, I decided that extra precautions would be necessary in order to ensure his safety." 

Logan replied and Virgil chuckled a little. "He doesn't seem very active. He's hardly moving at all. Is this /really/ necessary?" He asked, and it was true. Patton was just sat there, cuddling his dog stuffie, sucking on his paci and watching his show. 

Logan looked over and simply shrugged. "At least I know that, if he ever did fall, he'd be fine." He muttered, leaning down to ruffle Patton's hair softly which he giggled at. 

Virgil smirked. "You're more parental over him than you'd like to think." He teased, sipping at his drink. Logan flushed. "W- Well, I am his caregiver so it is my job to be.." Logan trailed off. 

"Parental?" Virgil finished for him. "Y- Yeah-" He muttered, smiling down at the giggling little. Virgil smiled as well, ruffling Patton's hair (it was getting quite messy now) with a small 'see ya, kid' before walking out. Logan sighed, moving to sit next to Patton. The little smiled widely, flopping into him. "Mama!" 

Logan smiled so bright, lifting the baby into his lap and giving him a cuddle. "I love you, sweetheart.." He mumbled, kissing his forehead. Patton responded with a giggle and a "Wuv Mama!" which made Logan's heart swell. Roman and Virgil watched from the doorway, smiling fondly to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comment MAYBE if u can u dont jhave to  
> hope u enjoyed<33


End file.
